


Sleep

by Goddessofmars00



Category: Political RPF - UK 20th-21st c.
Genre: Author regrets nothing, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Labour party, Romance, Tory party, cormay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8476501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddessofmars00/pseuds/Goddessofmars00
Summary: Jeremy watches Theresa sleep.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almaia/gifts).



> Based on real people, plot Fictional. Prompt: Theresa sleeping from xcharmcandyx.

She's asleep he can tell because she's laying on her stomach and every now again she lets out a mumble of words that make no sense. 

She probably fell asleep waiting for him to show up. He was two hours late, the meeting with some of his MPs overran. 

He pushes the urge to wake her deep down because she deserved the sleep. He knew she worked hard. 

He desperately wants to her voice or more the tone she uses whenever they're alone. 

He wonders as leans down and brushes the hair from her face before gently kissing her on the forehead whether she senses he's there.


End file.
